laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Molentary Express
The Molentary Express is a train consisting of 5 passenger cars, 1 deluxe car, a dining car, and an observation deck that appears at Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box. It is famous for its comfort and luxury and is often referred to as "a cruise ship on rails". It is owned by one Mr. Beluga. When Professor Layton and Luke board the train, Flora tails them. The train is on its way to Luxembelle from London but rumors have surfaced that people on one of the cars go to a different destination. Whilst exploring the train they are astonished to find that Babette's little boy (dog), Tom is missing and they find Inspector Chelmey on board. Whilst searching for Tom they are told that a young girl (Flora in disguise) has found Tom so they head to the deck and Flora's disguise is blown away. Luke asks Flora what she is doing here and she says that she didn't want to be all alone again, Layton gets Tom and takes him back to Babette. Later on, after stopping over in Dropstone Village they get back on the train and head to the deluxe car, and are drugged into sleep by roses put in the cars by Sammy as they pass through a long unlit tunnel. After stopping they discover they have arrived at Folsense station. Then they get off the train and head into Folsense, where the rest of the adventure passes. At the end of the game, they go back to London. de:Molentary-Express Molentary Express staff and passengers Mr. Beluga Mr. Beluga is the owner of the Molentary Express. He constantly gets angry at his nephew Sammy, who is the conductor, but he is generally friendly to passengers. He is also the owner of the Herzen Museum, and is actually the second son of the late Duke Herzen and the brother of Anton Herzen, although he changed his name. Sammy Thunder Samuel "Sammy" Thunder is Mr. Beluga's nephew and the conductor of the Molentary Express. In Folsense, Mr. Beluga (who he sometimes calls "Unko") sends him to find the Elysian Box, and is afterwards supected by Inspector Chelmey's reasoning of killing Dr. Schrader. However, after Professor Layton clears everything up, he is let go and, after deciding that he is sick of his job, is determined to accomplish his dream of being a rock star. Chester Chester is the train's waiter. He is found inside of the dining car for the time Layton and Luke are invesigating the Elysian Box on the Molentary Express. He is proud of his job and is usually seen by everyone who enters the Molentary Express due to the excellent cuisine that also gives the train its glorious reputation. Macaroon Macaroon is the only chef employed on the Molentary Express. Due to this he is obviously located in the kitchen and rarely is seen out of it. He loves his pet hampster so much he gives it even the glorious food on the train. Although, this could be in vialation of public health laws. So he then gives Layton and Luke the hampster to get it to exercise as it has gotten a little...chubby I suppose. Hank Hank is one of the most important people on the Molentary Express. The reason for this is because he is responsible for keeping the machine fixed and smooth. Due to his excellent work it rarely breaks down and this is just another reason the Molentary Express has such a brilliant reputation. Images Image:PL2Profile75.png|Profile in the Diabolical Box File:METicket.png|An example of a ticket from the train. This one is leading to Folsense. The Molentary leaving London.jpg|The train leaving London. This sofa's great!!!!!!.jpg|A cabin in the train. Layton's Cabbin on the Molentary.jpg To the train.jpg Leaving the Train.jpeg Possible.jpeg|Concept Art of the train. Molentary Field.jpeg|The train riding in the countryside Molentary Dining Car.jpeg|The Pristine Dining Car Molentary66.jpg Category:Locations Category:Diabolical Box Locations